


A pastel-purple-grey love

by Purplelaughter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so pure, so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelaughter/pseuds/Purplelaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi did not quite understand how people didn't like the colour grey. “Think of all the different greys there are! There's purple greys and blue greys and dark grays and light greys! And so much more!” he  would say, ranting to his elementary friends. They would look blankly at him, and without saying word, continue with their work. So Sawamura kept his love of the colour to himself. It's not like it was anything he was ashamed of. If he was asked his favorite colour, he would say grey, and when asked why, he would always just shrug. He had a reputation to keep, after all. The reputation of a soccer player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone

     Sawamura Daichi did not quite understand how people didn't like the colour grey. “Think of all the different greys there are! There's purple greys and blue greys and dark grays and light greys! And so much more!” he would say, ranting to his elementary friends. They would look blankly at him, and without saying word, continue with their work. So Sawamura kept his love of the colour to himself. It's not like it was anything he was ashamed of. If he was asked his favorite colour, he would say grey, and when asked why, he would always just shrug. He had a reputation to keep, after all. The reputation of a soccer player. He loved the game, he truly did. He had been captain in middle school, and now, as he packed his bag for the first day of summer training, his stomach quivered with both anxiety and excitement. He probably knew no one on the team. None of his previous classmates had come to Kurosuno, so it would be a totally new team he would be playing with.  
     As his mother pulled up the field, Daichi had a whole colony of butterflies in his stomach. He kissed his mother on the cheek before leaping and taking a deep breath “Just do your best and try your hardest, Mr. Sawamura Daichi, that all you can do.”  
     Six days later Daichi collapsed onto his bed, absolutely exhausted. The seniors were strict and pulled rank as expected, but still seemingly nice. The juniors kept to themselves for the most part, but during practice, they were very responsive. The sophomores were just absolutely amazing, however. In skill they were good, granted, but they told all the freshman how things went on and how drills went and expectations, and that was the great part. And now, the freshmen. They were..eclectic, at best. There was Five of them. Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryu, Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, and of course Sawamura Daichi. They fought, and yelled, ect, ect. But as Tanaka had said while Nishinoya passed out multi-coloured sunglasses, that they were “The Fresh Squad”. Daichi wasn't quite sure what that meant but it was along the lines of a group of friends, correct? Anyways, Camp was going swimmingly for a whole two weeks. That is until the marching kicked them out.  
     “Hey, Hey! Yeah I’m talking to you, the one with the big ass piece of metal. Wanna fight?? huh?HUH?!?” Tanaka, who was supposed to be packing up, decided to instead pick a fight with a tuba player. Despite his long hair,facial hair, and muscular, tall build, the tuba player looked about ready to piss himself.  
     “No...No!” said that tuba player before rushing off to catch up with the rest of his section. Tanaka was then slapped upside the head by one of the seniors.  
     “Oi. Stop picking fights for fucks sake. They’re just trying to practice to.” As the upperclassman turned around, Tanaka, as mature as he is, stuck his tongue out at him. During the time the marching band set up their drum major stand, and filtered onto the field, the soccer team began to leave. While Daichi walked towards the parking lot, he rummaged through his bag to find his phone, then becoming quite frantic when he couldn't find it.  
     “Damn! I think I left my phone on one of the benches. I’ll be right back!” He yelled over his shoulder as he turned back around, unable to see his team mates tired thumbs-up of approval. He rushed back to the field, looking for the bench he had used that day. Finally, he approached the bench and it had looked like someone had already found it, as their held it in their hands inquisitively.  
     “Um, yeah sorry that my phone, thanks for finding it for me.” He muttered as he tried to catch his breath. The other boy who held the phone jumped in surprise, but then turned around, outstretching his hand that held the phone with a sweet, small smile.  
     “Noooo problem. Here you go!”  
     “Thanks-” As Daichi reached for his phone he made the mistake of actually looking at the other boy, resulting in him almost losing his balance.  
His hair, to be blunt, was absolutely beautiful.. As the sun hit it, it glistened like pure silver. His grey hair was not dull, as it had a pastel purple undertone that made his hair almost seem lavender. It was just long enough to come peeking from behind his neck and elegantly flow from his head, and was perfectly styled, save for a section of hair at the middle where it was to short to lay flat on his head. Was it natural? Or did he dye it? Really though it looks natural since his thick, short eyebrows are the same colour as well so it had to be. Plus his hair looks really smo-  
     “..Ehem..?” Daichi was smacked out of his thoughts and into the world again. The other boy’s smile had turned into a nervous one, his eyebrows furrowing slightly together as he waved his hand infront of Daichi’s face.  
     “S-sorry! I um…” I was staring at your gorgeous head of hair “I zoned out there for a bit...practice today was pretty tough, haha..” He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile as he took his phone. He checked his screen real quick. Mom: sorry dear, going to be a little late! XOXO-mom. Late usually meant an hour or more. He let out a sigh.  
     “What's wrong?” asked the boy, who began to take out his instrument from its case. The question startled Daichi a bit. Why would he care?.  
     “Oh nothin’ really, just that my mom's going to be late.” The boy now had a thin piece of wood in his mouth now, pushing in what looked like the final piece to the instrument.  
     “Oh, thath thucks..” Daichi barely understood him with that thing in his mouth, but then he took it out and attached it using a metal...circle thingy. Daichi really knew nothing about music. “Well,” the boy continued, shutting his case as he turned toward Daichi, “You can stay here until your mother comes, if you’d like!” then he stuck his hand out for Daichi to shake, a large smile on his face once again. “Anyways, I’m Sugawara Koushi, first year clarinet! You can just call me Suga” He leaned forward a bit, grabbing hold of Daichi’s hand.      “And you are?” Daichi blinked a few times.  
     “Right..right! I am Sawamura Daichi, and I am a first year defensive player. You can Just call me Daichi, I guess. Nice to meet you!” He let a lopsided grin on his face as they shook hands for a second.  
     “Nice to meet you to, Daichi!” Then a crackled voice came on through the speakers on either side of the pit percussion.  
     “Alrighty folks! Get into basic block! You got one minute to do so or else its fifteen minutes of back marching conveyor belts! Go!” Everybody groaned as they ran to the field, getting into perfects spaced lines. Sugawara puffed his cheeks as he looked onto the field.  
     “We have water breaks about every half hour to forty-five minutes, okay? Okay. Bye!” He then ran off to get into the block, an older girl lightly slapping him on the head for being late, Daichi assumed. He had started to just scroll through his phone, but he got distracted very quickly. Daichi was really never into football games, since he believed that soccer was the real football, so he really hadn't seen a marching band before. Even in just practicing, he was entranced by the way they moved as one, feet on time and posture perfect, with their head held high. The power they had when they responded to commands, and just the energy they gave off captured Daichi. He was most definitely no expert, not in the least, but he could tell when something was good, and they were good.  
     A crackly voice came onto the speaker's once again.  
     “OOOOkkay folks! Five minute break before breaking up into sections and working on music!  
     “OSU!” the whole band replied, then broke out of the block as they rushed to their bench areas, where their water bottles awaited them as the sun beated down on them harder than ever. Sugawara lightly jogged over with the rest of his section, sitting down next to Sawamura on the turf.And then he got out a huge, at least two gallon, purple, water jug, popping its plastic straw to take a sip. Daichi could only stare for a few seconds before he could ask his question. He scratched his nose a bit.  
     “I don't need to be rude, but why do you need so much water?” Suga shook his head and lifted up the jug with pride.  
     “That's not a rude question at all!” He set it back on his lap again, the condensation of the water bottle cooling his reddened skin. “At band camp, you’re lucky if you only faint once. I repeat, once.” He dramatically shook his pointer finger in the air. “So hydration is key!” He took another sip, water leaking through the unsealed cracks and running down his neck, adding to the his already damp white t-shirt.  
    “Woah… really?” Daichi said, having a hard time believing that marching could make you faint.  
    “Yup!” He said, offering his Jug to Daichi. “Just sitting out here like that can really drain you, so here, drink.” Daichi hesitated for a bit. “Come on, drink! Its not gonna make you into a band nerd or anything!” Sugawara laughed nonchalantly, and so Daichi took a sip. As he guessed, it wasn't very well sealed, but the water was still cold and it felt refreshing as trickled down and pooled at the hollow of his neck. All of a sudden his phone buzzed and water went all over him. Suga tries to stifle a laugh but it didn't quite work, as his laugh was contagious they both started laughing, Daichi trying to ring some water out of his shirt.  
     “W-well, you better see who texted you!” Suga said, his laugh softening up into a sweet giggle. Daichi laughed lightly with him as he checked his phone.  
     “Oh, it's my mom. She’s here. It was really nice to meet you, and thanks for the water, hahaha. Anyways, bye!” he started to collect his bags, but Suga quickly stopped him.  
     “Wait!” Suga pulled out his phone, tapped it a few times and handed it to Daichi. “Here! Put in your number! And I could put in mine if you wanted, sound good?” Suga had a rose-gold Iphone. Daichi thought it suited his personality quite well.  
     "Oh um… yeah! Sure.” he then handed him his phone, and took Sugas, typed his number and handed it back. Suga smiled once more and handed Daichi his phone back.  
     “Alright! Well I have to go now to, soooo bye!”  
     “Bye Suga.”  
     Daichi trudged toward the parking lot, staring at the new contact at his phone. He had just became acquainted with (or maybe even became a friend) With someone who didn't play soccer; or a sport for that matter. It was new to Daichi, but he rather liked it.

     Under “Job”, Daichi had wrote “Having the most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen”. Not like Suga was ever going to find out.


	2. Say Yes To Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made and Daichi's sense of humor is shown.

     Daichi wasn't nervous about the first day of school. He didn't have the impending fear of making new friends, (Sounds so childish but everybody has that feeling), if the teachers will be hard, easy, nice, or rude. He already had his teammates as his friends, and as for teachers, all you had to do was be kind, do your work, and be personable. Even the hardest, stone hearted teachers will soften up when you treat them like a human being.   
     So as Daichi entered his classroom, he felt his throat tighten with just the slightest amount of anxiety as his eyes gazed, and hit a certain person. And those certains person’s eyes widening as he looked back at him.   
     “Daichi!” Suga shot out of his seat, pranced over to Daichi, taking him by the arm to drag him over to his seat. A welcoming smile was set on his face as he leaned against the window sill. Daichi could feel his heart in his throat, and Suga’s hand felt like fire even through his jacket. _New person new person hand hand hand touching person new hand grey-_  
     “I am so so happy you’re in this class,” He leaned forward, his voice softening to a whisper. His eyes scoured the room, “because I don’t know anybody here!” he straightened up again. Then he rolled his eyes at himself. “Except for you, that is.” He said as he giggled at himself.   
     “Alright! Everybody, in your seats!! You pick your own and that's where you are for the rest of the year! So choice wisely!” Said the teacher, who was short, yet had a large, leader like and friendly persona about him. He walked in and sat his papers on his desk, smiling at everybody as he made his introductions. Daichi had no choice but to sit next to Suga. He would have anyways, because none of his teammates were there, but still. Suga leaned toward Daichi and whispered from the side of his mouth.   
     “That's takeda-sensei, he’s the marching band advisor. He’s uber nice, but you better do your work!” He leaned back smoothly to his own desk as Takeda-Sensei took role call. _Here for the rest of the year, huh…_  
     “Alright class, Lunch!” the students shot up from their seats and ran towards the cafeteria. As Daichi and Suga walked down, they were greeted by the “Fresh squad”.   
     “Hiya Daichi!” Hinata said loudly, shifting his feet from side to side, rice scattering his face. This kid has too much energy.  
     “Hi Daichi.” came a monotone, harsh voice from the back of the group, staring him down (unintentionally, of course) as he drank from a small box. Daichi pursed his lips to suppress a grin. This is going to be fun, he thought.  
     “Hey Kageyama, what are you drinking?” Daichi inquired, already knowing the answer.   
     “Soy milk” Kageyama replied. Daichi saw his chance, and by God would he take it.   
     “Hola milk, yo soy Daichi!”   
     “No” Nishinoya said.   
     “Please.” Tanaka pleaded.   
     “Stop with the Dad jokes!!” they said in unison, save Kageyama, who just looked at him in pure disappointment. Suga, on the other hand, was bent over, smooth laughter filling the hallway. Patting his shoulder, Suga complimented Daichi as he tried to calm down his laughter (Suga, Daichi thought, has a good sense of humor; mainly because he liked his).   
     “G-good one Daichi!” Suga stood up once more, though his hand was still on his stomach and face up in an ear to ear smile.   
     “Oh ho...and who’s this, huh?” Tanaka crept toward Suga, putting on his best intimidation face. “Think you could join our squad so easily?” He tried to jut his chin out even more. “Well Listen here pa-” A thumb was pressed on Tanaka’s forehead, making him shut up.   
     “You shouldn't do that to your face, you know, It might get stuck like that!” Suga began to rub his thumb on Tanaka’s head in a circle like motion. Tanaka went blank faced, jaw dropping. Nishinoya burst out in horrendous laughter.   
     “R-really?!” Tanaka stood up straight and started rubbing his face in worry. Suga nodded ever so sweetly.   
     “Mhhmm! Now, let's go eat, okay?” He started to walk, pulling Daichi along with him, the others following in their wake. Tanaka was still rubbing his face.

     There they all sat in a circle on the floor, since due to their tardiness all the seats were taken. They were trading food and talking about something stupid, most likely, when Hinata piped up.   
     “Hey, who are you anyways?” He said, pointing towards Suga. The conversation died and all eyes were on Suga. His eyes flashed at Daichi before looking back at the rest, a small, shy smile on his face.   
     “Uh, I’m Sugawara Koushi, first year. Nice to meet you all.” He looked down at his hands before pipping up once more. “Oh! And you can just call me Suga.” He said, concluding with a nod.   
     “Sweet! We’re all freshmens here! I'm Hinata Shouyou, and this is Ka-” Kageyama smacked Hinata's pointing finger.  
     “I can introduce myself, dumbass.” He said, mumbling through the corner of his mouth before he swallowed his food. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”  
     “Nishinoya Yuu!!"                   

      “Tanaka Ryusuke” He lowered his head and mumbled, “Bitch.” Noya slapped him upside the head as they all, including Suga, laughed.   
      “And you know who I am.” Daichi said with a thin lipped smile, waving his hand.   
     “Alright! Welcome to the Freshy Squad!” Hinata said with a mouth full of rice. Always full of rice.   
     “Sweet!” Suga said, and so the idiotic conversation starting all over again. Suga and Daichi just listened, laughing at those four idiots together.   
Later on in the day, Daichi received a text.

  
**Suga _:_** _Hey! I had a lot of fun at lunch today. Your friends are definitely...Something! But like, in a good way._

  
**Daichi:** _Yeah they are a bunch of idiots._

_  
**Suga:** lol I’m not agreeing buuuut...._

_  
**Daichi** : haha yeah._

_  
**Suga:** So. Do you think your friends would mind if I brought some of mine? _

_  
**Daichi** : No No, go ahead and bring them. If they’re not freshmen there might be something....But other than that you should be fine._

_  
**Suga:** Okay! Sweet! See you tomorrow, Daichi! _

_  
**Daichi:** See you_

  
     Daichi let out a sigh accompanied by a smile. A guy like himself, though he wasn't sure what that was, tended to have a hard time meeting people unless they were forced together, like a team. But Suga, Suga wasn't afraid to speak to someone new, give people he had just met a chance, and gift them with his pleasant smiles and conversations.   
     So despite himself, Daichi found himself looking forward to seeing Suga again, and for the rest of the year, for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry about the short, early update but I got exited so here ya go. The next will be longer, more important, and yeah. God I have a way with words, don't I.... (Sarcasm~). Thanks, luvs, for reading!! -Chabi


	3. Nishinoya is magestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya does not know what personal bubbles are, Soccer heads dont know anything about marching band, and Daichi is all like "Whoa"

“Alright class, Lunch!” Takeda-Sensei said, the whole class became chaotic with the rush to get out. 

All, save for Suga. He was tapping away at his phone furiously, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Daichi was about ready to leave when he saw Suga still sitting there. 

“What are you doing?” He said, leaning on Sugas desk as he waited. 

“Texting my friends to meet me here.” Suga shut off his phone and stood up, grabbing his bags. “Your friends are meeting us here as well, right?” Daichi nodded.  He hoped that Tanaka didn't start a fight, that would not be good. 

As they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, Daichi swore that he could see into the future, considering the sight before them. 

There was Tanaka, Noya, Hinata and Kageyama; but there was also the Tuba player, and Noya and Tanaka had taken it upon themselves to pester him. Noya was simply circling like a shark as Tanaka once again tried his very best to intimidate him. It was working . The tall, seemingly buff boy had his hands raised in defeat and was stuttering left and right, the poor thing. 

“Hey Asahi!” Suga said, walking over to the group, Daichi following suit. Tanaka stopped harassing, and Nishinoya stopped circling. 

“ You know him?” Tanaka rudely inquired, jabbing a thumb at him. 

“Yup!” He motioned to Asahi, and small introductions were made before Tanaka and Noya started their usual nonsense as everyone waited for the rest to show up.

Soon, Hinata and Kageyama showed, as did someone else. His hair was neat, and perfectly parted so his hair was neatly tucked behind his ears. His eyes were large and dark. He awkwardly waved at the group. 

“I am Chikara Ennoshita, nice to meet you all.” Introductions were made once again, though no more intimidation was tried, save for Tanaka looking him up and down  with a side eye. Though it looked more like Tanaka was checking him out than actually doing an intimidation tactic. They started for the cafeteria once Suga stated that everyone was there. Once again, they couldn't get a table, But the floor where everyone sat wasn't so bad. They sat in a circle, able to see each other and hear, rather than the rectangular tables where it was so hard to listen to anybody, and where people tended to be ignored. No was was being left out in their circle of music nerds and Soccer heads. Mostly it was just Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka talking, and bantering petty arguments before Daichi scolded them, as Suga and Chikara laughed. Asahi laughed too, but more nervously and quietly. Noya quickly picked up on the fact. 

‘Hey! You feeling okay! You look like you need to take a shit, dude.” Noya said, leaning towards him a little, honest concern on his face. Suga burst out in laughter as the others -except for Kageyama who agreeing with him- scolded Noya. 

“N-nono, he just gets uncomfortable with new people, that's all!” Suga’s laughter calmed as he patted his friend on the back, whose face was red and splotchy. 

“Oh, sorry Asahi!” Nishinoya said, looking more concerned than before. 

“I-It's alright, I’m just...not good with people..” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, a slight chuckle arising. 

“Really? But you're so..so..” He made hand motions so large that he almost fell backwards.

“Big?” Asahi finished for him, his face now only slightly red. Noya nodded.    
“Yeah well, because of that, people are always scared of me which makes  _ me _ scared of  _ them _ ..” Noya nodded in understanding. Then he stood up without warning, making everyone jump a bit, especially Asahi.

“Well, I'm not afraid of you at all, see?” He then proceeded to poke Asahi. Daichi was about to protest, But Suga held his hand up; he wanted to see this through. Asahi himself was blurting random things in confusion but what really did him in was when Nishinoya tackled him in a fully body hug. Legs wrapped around Asahi’s waist and arms around his neck. He had absolutely no idea of personal space whatsoever. Asahi, on the other hand, was very aware of it and was just about to blow from the overload from the  small boy hugging him. The others simply stared at the scene, not quite sure what to do. They waited for Noya to peel off, but that never happened. Finally a mumble was heard.

“You’re comfy...can I stay?” By this time, Asahi was only a little bit red, a little less fazed, and a little bit more comfortable.  

“S...sure.” He said to every ones surprise. Especially Suga and Chikara. All throughout summer camp, Asahi had basically cried if he bumped into somebody. Yes, it made him good at marching sets, but in real life it was dangerous for you never knew when Azume would just break down from somebody maybe just touching his shoulder to get through a crowd, or just crowds in general. Yet there he was with a boy he had just met, clinging to him like a koala. They just looked at each other in silent agreement that  Noya was a blessing and needed to be around twenty-four-seven. 

Once everyone adjusted to the fact that Noya was staying like that, Hinata piped up. 

“So how do you guys know Suga?” He said, taking a bite of his food. Ennoshita responded. 

“We are both first years as well, I play in the pit, and Asahi plays the Tuba.” All the soccer players stared at him in confusion. Finally, Tanaka asked the question they were all thinking.

“...The pit?” Chikara side-eyed Suga concerningly, and Suga just nodded as to say ‘yup, they don't know anything.’ With a sigh, Chikara explained.

“The pit is where the instruments that can’t be played on the field are played, like the xylophone, Marimba, drum set, gong, etc.” They all nodded their heads, but really they still only had a vague understanding to what the ‘pit’ was. 

The bell rang and all went their separate ways, Asahi having to pull Noya off of him with the promise of another hug tomorrow. Daichi and Suga walked the hallways together until they had to part where they usually shared goodbyes.

“Asahi is never like that with anyone...Nishinoya is magic!” Daichi nodded in agreement, though Noya had never acted to drastically, so quickly, with anyone else, either. 

“Yeah.” was all that Daichi said. Suga cleared his throat, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“By the way,” He added, uncertainty in his voice. 

“Yes?” More shifting of feet.

“There's a band competition this friday, want to come?” His voice became more excited and fast. “A-and then, because they tend to run late, you could just, you know, sleep over? That is of course is if you're okay with it it's totally fine if you're not I mean it's no big deal-” 

“Sure.” Daichi said. He had never been to a band...anything before. Suga stopped his ramblings.

“You’ll come?” Suga asked shocked, as if he hadn't expected that answer. 

“Yeah! I've never been to one before, I'd like to.” He said, as nonchalantly as he could. Suga leaned in closer and softened his voice, hair shifting a bit. 

“And the staying over part?” Daichi tried to hide his uneasiness. He had never stayed at a friend house overnight before. But hey, it was Suga who was offering, and Suga was something new. Not a teammate, not a friend who was a teammate before friendship, but an honest, genuine friend. 

“Sure, sounds fun.” was all he said. That's all it took for Suga to hug him with a squeal before bounding off towards his next class. 

“Ill text you more info!” He yelled across the hallway, Daichi still just standing there in shock. 

“Okay.” He said, though he doubted that Suga had heard him as he dashed out of sight. Daichi stood there for a moment. He was trying to process what just happened. He was going to a band thing. Then he was staying at Sugas. Then he got hugged. What is this-

The bell rang. “Shit!” He bolts for his classroom, and his thoughts are running through his head just as fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this at midnight with a headache and a scared dog. Enjoy the result of some very frayed nerves


	4. internal angst and screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day. it was happening. He was going over to Sugas house

It was getting dark. He was getting nervous. The phone sat silently in his hands, The black empty screen seemingly mocking Daichi as he waited anxiously.  _  Maybe he has forgotten. That's alright.  I could stay home… _

And then he basically threw his phone in the air with an uncharacteristical screech. His phone. It did the thing. It made the text sound. _ Oh goodness. What do I do. What do I do What Do I Do!  _ He was flipping out, stressing out beyond his belief, flailing to catch the phone which had the message he hadn't even read yet. He probably should do that. 

He sat back down on his bed, hands gingerly swaying the weight of his phone, as  if to weigh out the possibilities of what the text could say.

“Sorry, changed my mind. Don't come.” or “Don't want to spend time out of school with you.” He clenched his jaw. Either way, if it was actually the details to the events of Friday night, or something like the negative things that ran through his head; he ha to find out. To others it might have seemed as if he was overreacting; it was just a marching band competition, and then a convenient sleep over.  But he knew. Daichi knew that he wasn't fun to be around. He knew that he was silent, awkward, intimidating best. He wasn't witty, he was dense and serious. And he knew it. As dense as he was, he didn't have to have those facts presented to him. He clicked the on botton, his thumb already unlocking his screen. His apps, all neatly placed in equal groups, his background a blue-grey, like a cloudy sky, as Daichi liked to think. 

The messaging app, placed at the bottom of the screen, sat there silently with its little red button at its corner saying “read me, you coward.” 

And so he did. He opened the app, clicked the convo with Suga, and read. 

 

**Suga:** _ Hey! Sorry that I did get to you sooner; phone died @practice! Anyways...here's the plan. The marching band goes on a bus, so my mom will pick you up @5pm and drive you. Hope that's okay. Talked to Takeda-Sensei, and you can sit with us in the bleachers! And theeeen after WE WIN ALL THE AWARDS (I'm so modest, I know) You can maaaaybe come on the bus with us. (The director will hopefully be in a good mood!) and then we go home! Well, home as in my home….nothing is really planned after that, but we’ll figure something out! And then, you can go home….really whenever, I nor my family have anything planned so...yeah. That's it. Oh wait, also, my mom needs to speak to your mom (She's like that), so i need you home phone; and your address. Waoh. I sound like a creep. Waoh. This is a super long text. Woah. :) _

 

He was smiling, and it was actually happening. He was going somewhere with someone that wasn't on his team or for a game. He could not get over it. He was smiling and he was happy and it was because of this guy he had just met a three ago, and...it was thrilling. He bounced on his bed and shimmied. He stomped his feet. He was caught up in his happiness, he nearly forgot to reply. But first, happy changes needed to be made. 

Where Suga’s name was, it was soon replaced by a string of hearts; though his job description did not change; nor did Daichi’s opinion of the fact. Restraining himself from petting his hair, asking about his hair, staring at his hair -and Suga’s gorgeousness in general- was a daily struggle for him. 

_ That's not going to be a problem for me _ , he thought, but soon shook any of those kind of thoughts out of his head. It was going to be fine. He recollected himself. It had been five minutes since Suga had texted him and he was probably expecting a reply, albeit not as anxiously as Daichi had. 

 

**Daichi** : _ Okay. That sounds good.  _

Was all he sent. Then he continued to add his home phone and address. His smile faded at his text. He felt inadequate, and rather rude for answering such a long, detailed, text that was riddled with exclamation marks, multiple ellipses and in general;  _ personality _ with such a blunt, emotionless response. 

Yet he couldn't send anything more. His words would never come out right even if he tried. Which he wouldn't try to. He wouldn't even know what to say. His emotions? No. His actions due to the feeling the others text gave him? Certainly not. He wasn't comfortable with it, wasn't okay with saying...things. Wasn't him. Never was. It wasn't his family's fault, they were nothing but caring, and his childhood was just fine.  It just wasn't his style to show deep emotion, no time for such things, nor did he really ever understand his feelings. Then again, he hadn't had many people to tell, even if he did want to. 

Maybe he could learn. Maybe he could find it in himself to be more open, and maybe Suga would let him. He’d like that. 

 

**Suga:** _ Sounds good! My moms calling as we speak!  _

 

Daichi’s eyes widened as he shot from his bed and out the door. He hadn't asked his mother yet. 

“Hey mom? Can I go-” One ring spread through the house before it was cut short. 

“Hello?” Daichi slowly crept towards the living room where his mother sat, book laid down in her lap. “...Oh really?” His foot made the floor creak, and his mother shot him a look. Not an angry, or disappointed look, but a mischievous one, her eyebrows quirked and her lips smirking. “Yes...that would be lovely!...five o'clock? Sounds great. See you then!...mhmm you too! M’bye.” 

Daichi was sticky and damp as he watched his mother put back the telephone on its stand. She sat back down, marked the page of her book, and finally looked up at Daichi. She was still smirking, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

“I Didn't know that any of the soccer team was also in the marching band?” She said, voice dipping and swaying in a song like manner. Daichi gulped and shuffled over to the sofa across from his mother's chair.  

“They don't, actually...Suga isn't on the team.” He said, hands folded, thumbs pressing against each other. His mother's eyebrows went high on her forehead in surprise, a more happy than impish smile on her face now. 

“Really? Thats wonderful, Daichi! Going out of your bubble to make friends.” She smiled proudly at him. And the smile grew to Daichi at well, as did the pride. 

“Yeah...I guess…” He tried to contain his smile, moving his hands to press down on the cushion on either side of him. “I mean, it was mostly Suga, and the fact that we have morning classes with each other but-” His words were cut off my his mother's laughter and her arms around him as she jumped from her chair and onto the sofa. 

“Look at my boy, making friiieendds!” She laughed more as Daichi had to look away and try  not to smile and blush, but he was failing and both spread across his face. 

“Shush up, mom,” He said jokingly as he hugged her back, “You are so embarassiiiinngg.” More laughing and teasing followed before Dinner needed to be made, and the day went on with a good vibe resonating through the Sawamura household. 

\---------

 

“My mom really likes your mom,” Suga said before he took a bite of his food. Noya was sitting with Asahi, though this time not being a human Koala. Instead, he sat in the open space of Asahi’s crisscrossed legs, leaning back on his chest. And it seemed as though this made Asahi relax, just ever so little. 

“Really?” Daichi said, in honest wonder. His mom hadn't said anything. 

“Yeah! They've even exchanged cellphone number and are texting and calling allllll the time.” Suga said matter of factly, his free hand imitating a clocks arm.  

“Huh.” Was all Daichi had to say. He was rather stunned

“Yeah.” Suga said, things going silent. Not completely silent, as Hinata laughed at Kageyama for packing nothing but milk by accident, inturn being yelled at by kageyama. Then there was Tanaka explaining their last game to Ennoshita, with Noya helping out with his sound affect and hand motions. They both watch for a bit before Daichi told them to be a little more quiet, as he could see the aid glaring at the group of boys on the floor. They didn't listen. 

\---------

Daichi and Suga walked in silence through the halls, albeit not completely comfortable. Daichi radiated stress.   
“So, have any questions for tonight?” Suga asked right before they parted. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah,” He said, thumbs pushing together, “What do I need to bring for Staying over?” He mumbled out. He felt like at his age he should know what to bring, but having no prior experience left him clueless. 

“Ya know; Pajamas, change of clothes, a toothbrush aaaanndd-” He looked up in thought. “Your phone charger.” He nodded to himself. “Yup. That's all you need!” Daichi nodded his head as well, the list repeating in his head. 

“Okay, thanks.”

“Yup! See you tonight, Bye!” Suga scampered off to his classroom, and Daichi went to his.  _ PJ’s, clothes, toothbrush, charger. PJ’s, clothes, toothbrush, charger _ . 

\----------

 

Daichi looked at his bed. There was his Pajamas, a change of clothes of sweatpants and a t-shirt, a toothbrush in a bag, and his charger, neatly coiled. Everything was there, Good. Then they were all unceremoniously shoved into an old drawstring bag from middle school. He nodded in satisfaction, but as his head went down, he was no longer satisfied. He still had on his school uniform. He started stressing out a bit. Did he even have any casual, going out clothes? Most of his clothes involved sports. He even wondered if he had jeans. There was a short pause before something popped into his head and he jumped out of his room, finding his mother reading in her chair. 

Daichi shuffled his feet a little bit, which caught her attention. She put the book down. 

“Yes, Daichi?” she said, already knowing what was the matter. She had expected this, but not so early in the afternoon; it was only three. 

“Do you still have that bag of clothes I never wear?” 

“Mhh!” Was what she replied with as she got up and went to her room, walking down the narrow hallway where all the families rooms were, the walls painted a warm burgundy. When they entered the room, bed on the opposite side pressed against the earthy green wall, Daichis dad was there with papers splayed all around him, and a computer on his lap. 

“Hey dad.” He said as his mother was already heading to the huge closet. His father looked up from above glasses and smiled a small smile before going back to work. He heard his mother huffing and puffing from the closet before triumphantly coming out with a huge white trash bag, almost as tall as her and twice as wide. 

“Taadaa!” She said as she shimmied it towards Daichi, who met her halfway and picked it up. It was rather heavy.

“..What do you need that for?” His father asked, head tilted to the side a little bit. 

His mother beamed.

“Hes going to a social outing!” She said proudly. He nodded his head in approval, seeming proud as well. 

“That's good, Daichi.” He began to go back to work.

“Thanks.” Daichi said. 

“C’mon!” Said his mother, who was super hype about the whole thing. 

Together they brought the bag to his room with ease. They set it on the floor, and let it lean up on his bed. He stared at it for a bit, then looked up to his mother with such a deadpan expression she was scared.

“...What do I do now?” He said. And she laughed. Her poor, poor son. Daichi had no fashion sense whatsoever. Daichi pouted at her for laughing. 

“Sorry love,” She said, calming down and  patting his shoulder, “I’ll help you.” He relax, his face no longer completely emotionless. 

 

Twenty minutes were donated to rummaging through the bottomless pit which was the clothing bag. Twenty minutes of his mother chucking clothes all around his room to find what she wanted. But her search was not fruitless as the twenty minutes ended and she laid out the outfit on the bed. Daichi grimaced at it. The blue plaid flannel over shirt was fine, as was the Nirvana T-shirt; but he didn't quite like the last piece. 

“...Skinny jeans, Mom?” He looked at her. “Acid washed Skinny jeans?” 

His mother only shrugged with devilish grin on her face. 

“What~? It’ll show those nice athletic legs of yours!” 

Daichi straight up turned into a tomato. He felt his cheeks burn, his whole body burn. He could hear his mother laughing (More like cackling to Daichi) through the thrumming of blood rushing in his ears.

“MOOOOOM!” 

\---------

They were uncomfortable. Tight, hugging to his skin, like he had grown an extra fifty layers of the stuff. His mother was right about one thing; his legs were extremely defined. Every movement on display. The sight of muscle contracting, expanding, decompressing were all visible through the faded skinny jeans. Daichi was thoroughly afraid that they were going to rip at any moment, or that his phone was going to break in half, or bend to the curve of his rather large ass. He wasn't going to lie. His calves, ass, thighs -especially his thighs-  were all thick with muscle yet not grotesquely defined (he rather like the way they looked to be quite honest).  

 

But he had to give it to his mother; he looked casual, and he looked good. Well better than he usually looked.  

 

The doorbell rang. The small click of the door was heard. Then there was the screeching of two women greeting each other...Wait what? 

“Heey!!” Daichi heard from upstairs, slowly sneaking down. “It's so nice to finally meet you in person!” Said his mother, to which another woman replied, 

“Same!” A brief silence, probably due to a hug, “I wish I had more time to talk to you, but I'm running a bit late!” Daichi agreed. Sugas mother was fifteen minutes late. 

“Ah, okay,” His mother said. He got up from the place where he was listening, and went to his bedroom to retrieve his things, not even needing his mother to yell up at him, though she yelled anyways. “DAICHIIIII MRS. SUGAWARA IS HEEEEEREE!” 

“I know.” he mumbled under his breath, jogging down the stairs with his duffle bag slung over one shoulder. His converse encased feet hit the floor,which was near the door, and he immediately bowed. To Daichi, it was important to make a good impression.  He rose when he heard laughter. Mrs. Sugawara was laughing. He was rather puzzled. He did not do anything funny. He looked plainly at her, her laugh only lasting a moment. Then she took two steps and hugged him. Just like that.  Over her shoulder Daichi made such a face -though the emotion behind it was much more intense- that his mother had to stifle a laugh. Mrs. Sugawara let go in a few moments, letting Daichi actually look at the woman. She wasn't big, or tall.  She was like Suga with her eyes and with her bubbly sort of personality. Now he could see why his mother had become such good friends with her; it was just like him and Suga. The main thing he took out of the meeting, though, was the fact that she had black hair. It was styled much like Sugas, though a tad bit longer. _So he doesn't get it from his mother..._

“Well!” Mrs. Sawamura said, watching as the two analyzed eachother, Daichi out of pure curiosity, and her out of amusement, “You guys best be heading out! Bye!” She basically shoved them out the door, quickly shoving a twenty dollar bill in Daichi's hand. 

“Bye mom.” The door shut. 

They both pattered down the short, flower lined pathway that led to the Driveway were a mini-van was parked, a light blue one. Mrs. Sugawara was smiling to herself, and Daichi was stressing himself out as they got into the car. And it went on like that. She put on the radio and hummed with a natural smile on her face as he freaked out, lost in his own mind.

He didn't know what to do.  _ Do I speak? Even if I did, what would I say? Oh dear this is why I do not like meeting people. I like people, but I don't like meeting people. Huh. That's quite the dilemma… _ His thoughts wandered up and down that same roller coaster until he forgot entirely just where he was, and who he was with. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Suga, you know.” Mrs. Sugawara said as she made a turn. Daichi almost straight up shit himself from being so violently pulled from his thoughts, let alone that horrifying statement. He pressed his thumbs together.  _ Speak, dammit! _

“Oh.” Was all that came out. He cursed at himself. She just kept right along speaking and driving with that smile. 

“Hmm! About how you met~Having class and lunch together~ Everything!” Is he sweating? He was physically sweating. She just chuckled to herself as she put on her blinker at a stop light. “He’s my little chatterbox!” She laughed some more, looking at Daichi who, in return, gave a weak smile, and a weaker ‘hehe’ before she looked back onto the road, letting Daichi's face fall.  _ Please let this be over soon...  _ But it wasn't. The drive was long and windy, and dreadfully quiet. 

When they arrived, Daichi restrained the urge to unbuckled and run. But he didn't. He was polite, and together he and Mrs. Sugawara walked up to the entrance of the foreign schools stadium. To their surprise, Suga was waiting there for them, Waving his hands high above his head to catch their attention. 

“Hi mom! Hi Daichi!” He said, Hugging them one at a time. “Come on! I have to go for warm ups soon!” He said, taking hold on to Daichis wrist.

He wasn't wearing his full uniform, just an Orange t-shirt, and black overalls with Orange stripes going down the sides; their school colors. “Bye mom!” Suga shouted over his shoulder, his mother shaking her head as she went to find a seat among the audience. 

They dashed through the thinning crowd as they got into their seats; the show was about to begin. When they got to the Kurasuno section of the bleachers, the band was already getting ready to leave; they were the first ones of the evening. Hats were being secured, gloves put on and jackets buttoned, hooked, and zipped up to look spotless. They all did. Suga rushed over to his section with a quick ‘sorry Cap’n’, a quick introduction of Daichi (Section, Daichi, Daichi, section!), and then he was off with the rest of the band, marching down to where they would warm up. It happened all so quickly that Daichi just stood there for a few minutes in the empty stands before he tried to sit down. He never got the chance too. 

“AAAAyY! Daichi!” A voice yelled from the top of the bleachers. Daichi’s head shot up so fast he might have gotten whiplash.  _ Why hell is he here? _

“What? Daichi’s here!?” Another voice said. They didn't yell, they were just really loud.  _ Why the HELL are they here?! _

Before Daichi had time to speak, Tanaka and Nishinoya were rushing down from their previous post at the top of the bleachers. Tanaka wore faded, ripped straight jeans that rolled up to the ankle, work boots, a black sweatshirt that had a small square of paisleys on the front, and a flat brimmed hat that had  _ Fútbol  _ branded on it. Nishinoya, on the other hand, wasn't as stylish. He had on a basic captain America T-shirt on -one with just a shield on the chest- a pair of khaki shorts, and high tops. And of course his hair was spiked up to the heavens.  They looked so different to Daichi without their school uniform, or sports attire. Granted he probably looked just as different to them, too. 

“Yooo! Why are you here?!” Tanaka said with excitement as he slung his arm around Daichis broad shoulders. Daichi shrugged. 

“Suga invited me.” He said plainly as they started walking back to where they had been seated. “So why are you guys here?” he said as they sat down, one boy on either side of Daichi. 

“Asahi told me about it, so I asked if I could come and he says yeah!” Nishinoya said with pride. 

“I heard about it from Nishinoya so I made Ennoshita invite me!” Tanaka said proudly. Daichi shook his head with a small smile. 

“You guys are crazy.” He said. And both the other boys were about to retort, but a voice blasted though the speakers, loud with a crack in the audio. 

“Hello! And welcome to the 27th Annual Cavalcade of bands!” The crowd grew silent, not a single person walking in the pathways that circle the field. “Here as your host, I'm Bokuto Koutarou! Let's get this show started!” The audience screamed and hollered. Daichi looked forward to find that as he had been talking to his two friends, the marching band had already made it to the right goal line, black, glistening plumes ruffled by the wind. 

Without a single move, or bark of order, the drum section began their cadance. It was dark, and deep, the bass drum's vibrations hitting the audience like a wave with every beat. 

“Our first performance of the night is the Kurasuno Marching Band!” Bokutos voice rang out once again. His voice then dipped low, “Or better know as, ‘A murder of marching crows’…” He let the crowd ‘ooh’ and ‘aahh’ before he continued, having to be even louder to get his voice about the steady, sombering beat of the drums, “  Lead by drum majors Oikawa Tooru and Iwazume Hajime, and directed by Takeda Ittetsu, and Ukai Keishin.” The audience clapped and hollard. The band kept their dark demeanor nonetheless. It was hard for Daichi to think that Suga, Asahi, and Ennoshita held that same air to them. “The show is called, ‘What a time to dead’,” There was a bit of confusion in his voice, and even more in the audiences murmurs. “Featuring ‘Death of a Bachelor’ by Panic! At the Disco, ‘Hallelujah’, by Jeff Buckley, and ‘Moonlight’, an adaptation of ‘moonlight sonata’, by Beethoven, by the Piano guys.”

The cadence seized. The drum major stood tall on their podium, the band at the ready, intimidating the crowd, intimidating the judges. The lights shone on them alone, the rest of the world fading out. It was just the audience, and the band. Nothing else was in their world. They were on their own level now. 

“Drum Majors Oikawa and Iwazume, is your band ready???” Yelled Bokuto, as did the stands. The drum majors swiveled on their heels, doing an intricate salute.

  
                                                                                  “You may now take the Field.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness. I took so long to actually find the right music for the show. And this was a much longer chapter than I anticipated. And I created an AU with Takeda and Ukai.   
>  Oh lordie.   
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to comment (I loooove when people comment!) thanks for reading, luvs! -Chabi


	5. Yellow lights and trophies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is in awe off three things; Music, friendship, and Suga.

He forgot how to breath. His stomach quivered. The bass shook him to his core. The smoothness of the trumpets, the tremble of the  saxophones and everything  blending into each other perfectly. Never had he felt that shill, that thrill that washed over him from the very first note, the first step that the band took. Some people were singing to it. Then began a saxophone, low brass and trumpet solo section that hit and the band started dancing. Feet together in unison, back four, forward, head turns, and everything in between. And it didn't look stupid. It was terrific and fitting with the mood, the air that the band had. And Daichi was caught up in it. 

As  the opener came to a close,  Daichi was finally shaken out of his state of awe as the crowd roared.  The band waited unmoving for the crowd to finally finish their praise. Once again the Drum Majors raised their hands, and Daichi was sucked back in once again. 

They hit the last note of the show,  their instruments coming to a resting position, and a snare tap had began with the cadence soon to follow. The crowd was screaming as they exited the field, but all Nishinoya, Daichi, and Tanaka could do was silently look at each other in awe. Finally Noya broke it. 

“...Holy shit.” 

“Yeah,” said Tanaka.

“Hmmhmm.” Said Daichi. 

“Their fucking amazing!” 

“Yeah!” Said Tanaka.

“Hmmhmm!” Said Daichi. 

The next band had finished before the Kurasuno band came back. They were cheering and laughing (some dabbing) as they stepped back into the stands. 

“Asahi!” Noya says as he stands up and leaps between people. He couldn't hug him due to his sousaphone, but he still talks excitedly to him; praising him, no doubt. Daichi and Tanaka looked at them, then each other, and shrugged. 

“Daichi!” A voice called out. It was Suga, obviously. Daichi had to shift his eyes among the black and orange crowd before he was able to see him. He let out a little sigh and waved a little wave. All these people that he didn't know was starting to make him anxious. He felt a pat on his shoulder and something about finding Ennoshita. He turned  his head to nod but before he could, he was enveloped in a  deep hug, the others face pressed against his neck. 

“Im so happy you came!” Suga pulled away and began to set his stuff down, first removing his jacket, then placing his instrument in its case. Daichi stumbled with his words before he could speak. He was quite rigid.He wasn't used to those kinds of hugs...well Hinata hugged him like that but...that was different; it just was.  

“Y...W..Of course I came!” he said, relaxing as they, along with everyone else, sat down. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but not comfortable either. He didn't necessarily want to talk while the other band performed, but rather he felt obligated to.

“So...your moms really nice.”  That pulled a groan from Suga. 

“UGGhh what disgustingly motherly like things did she say?” That made Daichi smile a little. 

“Nothing much,” He leaned closer and his smile got a tad more sinister, “Just that you're her ‘little chatterbox’!” 

“Oh my god..!” he ducked his head and rested his forehead on Daichis arm in attempt to hide his face. Daichis smile faded to smirk. It wasn't often that he saw Suga embarrassed. He found it...funny. That's what he was thinking; Funny.  He couldn't help but continue with the embarrassment. 

“And she told me that she's heard sooo much about me, like how we met, lunch...everything!” Suga’s head shot up as his hand clutched onto Daichis shirt. 

“..Everything?” Daichi shrugged. 

“That's what she told me, anyways.” At that, Suga smiled with relief and sat up straight, embarrassment gone. In fact, there was smirk on his face. 

“Well, then it's only fair that I have a spill session with  _ your  _ mom.” That made Daichi shudder in terror, which in turn made Suga laugh. 

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence, save for Suga commenting on the good and the bad things the others bands did. Half time when in a wurl with Ennoshita dragging Tanaka around, apologizing for his actions, and Asahi piggy-backing Noya everywhere. And soon it was time for awards. Daichi applauded and yelled as award after award was presented to Kurasuno. But they earned them all, every one of them, in Daichi's eyes. They were amazing. As the sections leaders and drum majors returned, they were serenaded with a speech from Takeda Sensei. 

“Was it just me, or was that the best crowd response yet?!” His voice rang out from a megaphone. The band yelled in agreement. “That's what I thought!” He paced before them. “That reaction, that feeling that the audience feels, but also that feeling of togetherness and perfection that we as a band feel is what we need to strive for, every time!” The band let out a triumphant cheer once again. The three soccer boys just looked up at their friends in awe. Takeda smiled. “Alright! Now let's go home, it's already ten thirty.”  _ Really?  _ Daichi turned on his phone to see that it was in fact that late. 

Suga packed hurriedly, and grabbed Daichi by the wrist to drag him down to the where the directors were. Surprisingly enough, Asahi, Noya, a sleepy, tired looking Ennoshita, and Tanaka had beaten them there. Before Suga could speak, Takeda looked over at him and nodded, saying, “Yeah, he can come on too.” Suga beamed up at Daichi, and Daichi smiled. Suga had a nice smile. 

The group made their way towards the bus along with everyone else. They got on, and roll call was done. Ennoshita and Tanaka were in front of Noya and Asahi, who were across from Daichi and Suga. 

As the bus rumbled to life, Suga looked up at Daichi with such lazy eyes. 

“...Can I lean on you?” Daichi was a bit surprised that he actually asked and didn't just do it. 

“Of course.” Suga hummed in content before plopping his head down, and immediately fall asleep. _ ...we haven't even moved yet...oh well.  _ After that, they did start to move. 

The yellows, oranges, and multi colors from shop signs rolled over Sugas soft sleeping face. It made him feel nostalgic of something that never happened before. Maybe he missed the last light that slid off his face, or maybe he was already missing this moment where he could unabashedly take in all that was Sugawara Koushi. And all of it was beautiful. Yes, at first it was his hair. But as the minutes with him grew, it seemed like there was nothing that Daichi didn't find himself thinking about. 

Soon he struggled to keep his eyes open, and as he adjusted his head to sleep, he saw his friends. Noya was straddling Asahi, who in turn had his arms wrapped around his waist, using each other as pillows as they slept. Tanaka, with his limitless amount of energy, was still awake as Ennoshita used his thigh as a head rest.  _ huh..Ennoshita must have been desperate for sleep... _ What was more surprising was that Tanaka wasn't moving, and that was something. _ I have  nice friends...good friends...it's nice.  _ He fell asleep peacefully     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for this short, late chapter that is...mostly a filler. yeah. Sorry. But ironically my own band camp started, then school, then....a depressive state that im just crawling out of. But! on the good side; next chapter..shit will. go. D O W N!! and! I have to ask you luvs something; if I made a writing blog on tumblr, would you follow and give me prompts (Please say yes because i obviously need practice and love making cute -or agnsty- lil blurbs and one shots)? All the same; thank you luvs for reading! -Chabi


	6. Fruit Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit punch is the cause of all mayhem

  
     “WHEN I SAY THANK YOU, YOU SAY BUS DRIVER! THANK YOU!”  
_What the hell…_

  
     “BUS DRIVER!”

  
_Ow_

  
     “THANK YOU!”

 

  
     “BUS DRIVER!”

  
     The yelling hurts Daichis sleepy head, and his arm slides off Suga’s shoulder as he begins to grab his things that were cluttered on window. As he reaches over, he ruffles Daichis hair.

  
     “Wake up, sleepy head,” He pulls back and stands up, almost yelling as the bus starts to buzz back to life, “We’re here!”

  
     Daichi only grumbles a little as he stands up, awake enough to remember his bag.  
Now fully awake with the buzz of the people around him, Daichi follows Suga toward the band room. He had never been in there before, but really never took the time then to look at it either. Too much commotion for that.  
Suddenly, he feels a hand wrapping around his arms and pulling him back through the hallways, and through the door in which they had come in from. The cool air feels nice on his skin, a small amount of dampness falling on it as well. As Suga pulls him to the parking lot, Daichi looks up at the sky, a creamy, dark purple sky. Every once and awhile it would always look like a shade of Purple, and on that night it was a stunning.

  
     “Oof!” Suga stumbles a little and presses a hand onto the car in order to not fall. Daichi, in his thoughts, had bumped into him.

  
     “Sorry!” Daichi said, his hand softly squeezing Sugas shoulder. “You alright? I kinda fazed out..” Suga smiles at him, opening the car door.

  
     “It's okay.” He says as he hops in, throwing his items in the back, then reaching up front to kiss his mother on the cheek. “Hi mom!” He says as he sits back down in the back seat, motioning Daichi to do the same. he does, muttering a little,  
     “Hi again.”

  
     The car ride is filled with Suga explaining the goods and the bads of each show.

  
     “The show was pretty good, but some people forgot the visuals and we almost had some phasing from the pit.” He shakes his head a little bit, “they're the closest to the drum major they shouldn't have this problem!”

  
     At hearing this, Daichi looks down at his feet in deep concentration. He ran the show through his head over and over, the sound still vivid and fresh.

  
     “I didn't see anything,” Daichi says as he looks up, though his look of concentration does not falter. “the show was flawless!”  
Suga stays silent for a few seconds. His eyes squint ever so little.

  
      “Thank you.” he starts slowly, “however, because of your…” he swishes his words in his mouth, trying to find the best ones. “Your lack of experience with marching band and music,” he finally blurts out with a slight grimace, “ your perception of the show is slightly...basic…” his last words were small as he watches for Daichis reaction.

  
     Daichi just shrugs.

  
     “Makes sense. The show was really good though” and it did make sense. He didn't know shit about music, let alone marching band, so he couldn't be offended by what Suga said.  
The car ride became silent. It would have been a pleasant silence had it not been for Daichi’s unknowing constipated look. He was thinking too hard. Thinking if he should say something. Or maybe just stay silent, but what if Suga found it rude? And if they couldn't have a conversation now, how would the rest of the night go? _This was a horrible idea, He’ll never talk to me again and gossip to his friends how not-fun I am._ He caught himself on that thought. He's much too kind for that. Daichi was so tangled in his thoughts he didn't even notice Suga.

  
     Suga was simply smiling dimly out the window, glancing at Daichi every so often. Street lights passed over and over each of their faces, casting a stern, or soft edge on them. The pattern of the lights soothed Daichi's mind. This time of day, and this setting one of his favorites.

  
     Time seemed to speed up, and they drove up Sugawara’s driveway. Daichi took a moment to look at it from his car window.  
The house wasn't grand, elaborate, or huge, but with its peach paint, hooded windows and flat-top roof, it looked like the comfiest house he'd ever seen. It was a weird thought for Daichi, but he felt it nonetheless.

  
     Suga reaches over and with a press of a finger unbuckles Daichi.  
     “Let's go.” he says, uniform and bag already in hand.

  
     Mrs. Sugawara unlocks the door, and as Daichi steps in, he's immediately confronted with the cutest dog ever imaginable. A white and tan corgi with the biggest ears he'd ever seen starts jumping at him happily. If a dog could smile, this one sure was. Daichi and the dog, for a mere second look into eachothers eyes before Daichi bends down and attacks the dog with a series of scratches and hugs. He forgets completely about everyone else in the room as he plays with the dog, flopping its ears and squishing it's face before say in his most serious tone, “dog, I love you.” 

     “Seems like flounder loves you too!” Suga says smugly. Oh shit, Daichi thinks, they're still here…He shoots up as he readjusts his bag, and clears his throats as he looks down at the ground.

  
     “Yeah...I like dogs…” he smiles sheepishly. He still feels so embarrassed but not exactly regretful. Flounder is still looking up at him happily.

  
     They all laugh a bit before heading down the corridor and entering the kitchen, where Mrs. Sugawara branches off into another corridor and to her own room.

  
     A tension fills the air between Suga and Daichi. They both don't know what to do, what to say, so they just stand there for a while before Suga finally speaks.  
     “Here,” he says, motioning Daichi with his finger to follow him, “let's go to my room se we can put our stuff down, alright?” Daichi nods, and follows him toward the living room, where stairs lead upwards. Once they enter his bedroom, Daichi takes it all in, and is enamored by it. The walls are a natural green, the light fixture a hanging clothe cloud that was changing colors. On the walls were pictures. Some of band, some little ones of family and friends, and some art. Dried leaves, roses, and flowers were stuck to the walls as well. Next to the bed, which had dark gray comforter was a little book shelf, and on the opposite wall was a dresser, and a light, tan wood desk that faced outward.

  
     “Here,” Suga motioned towards his bed, “just plop your stuff here.” Suga said as he opened up a closet door and hung up his uniform.

  
     “Thanks.” Daichi said as he gently slides off his bag. “Your room is pretty cool, Suga.” He cursed himself for such dull, understating words, but Suga beams anyways.

   
     “Thank you!” He says as he sits at the edge of his bed. “I just don't like too much clutter, and I dunno, it's just kinda soothing for me, I guess.”

  
     “It's soothing for me, too.” Daichi immediately blushes offer saying that. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't wanted to, but it came out and he couldn't take it back. Suga himself seemed a bit shocked. Daichi looks down at his feet and stretches his neck a bit.

       “The, the green and the Grey are just...a chill combo, you know?” The tension rose from the room as Suga smiled at Daichi.  
     “Yeah, I thought so too.”

  
     What would have been sweet moment for the two friends was ruined by a screaming from downstairs.

  
     “BOOOOOOOOIIIYYYYSSSS!”  
Both jumps in their places before rushing down the stairs.

  
     "YES MOM?” Suga rushed down in front of Daichi. In the kitchen Mrs. Sugawara was rushing in the kitchen, grabbing her things.

  
     “The hospital needs more nurses. I'll be back in the morning, hopefully.” She rushes to the door, and reaches for the door before stopping and looking at both boys and sighs.  
“Daichi, I just met you, and I trust you, so don't do anything stupid, okay?” Daichi nods firmly, and Flounder yips.

  
     “Yes ma’am.” She smiles again.

  
     “Thank you,” she says. She looks toward Suga. “Love you! Bye now.” And with that she turns and leaves in a rush. Suga lifts his hand just every so slightly and waves.

  
     “...bye mom…” he mutters. And they stand there for quite some time.  
“Is it hard, with your mom gone a lot?” Says Daichi.

  
     “I guess.” Suga says. Daichi is surprised, and a little awkward. It seems as if he hit a nerve. Suga’s usually bubbly voice became more flat. Not sad, not happy, just lacking in any emotion. “People need my mom, and my dad is always touring places.” Suga continues, shuffling towards the fridge. “He's in an orchestra, so I guess that's where I get my love of music from.” He smiles ever so little, and the conversation is over.

  
      “So!”says Suga, the loudness of his voice Scaring Daichi a bit from the contrasting quietness. “What do you want to drink?” He opens the fridge door. “We have water, apple juice, orange juice, and….” he grabs an unlabeled pitcher and smells it with curiosity.

     “Fruit punch?” He smells it again. M“Yeah, it's fruit punch.” Daichi shrugged. It seemed to be his things today.

  
“Yeah fruit punch sounds good, thanks.” He sat at the marble counter on a stool while Suga got their drinks. Suga got water for himself, and sat next to him.

  
     “So, what do you want to do?”  
Daichi froze. Oh god. What do I want want to do? I got nothing. Shit. Oh shit. He takes a huge gulp of his punch, almost drinking half the glass.

  
     “I...I honestly don't know I've,” he stuttered and looked at his drink. He liked the drink a lot. “I've never really been to a…” he drinks the rest of his punch.After swallowing he mumbles “A sleepover before…”

  
     And Suga spits out his water.

  
     “Sorry!! Sorry oh my god!” He tries to keep in a laugh. “I'm sorry I'm laughing I just wasn't...expecting that??” He calms down a bit and leans on the counter. “It's nothing to be ashamed of, okay?”

  
     Daichi mumbles again. “Okay...can I get more punch? I really like it.” He really really likes it. It makes him feel fuzzy and warm inside, like he can say anything, and embarrassment feels like a thing of the past.  
“Sure!” He gets up and grabs the pitcher and set it in front of Daichi. “So I don't have to keep getting up.” Suga explains with a smile as he sits back down, resting his head on his hand. Daichi fills his cup again. They talk about the stereotypes of each band section. He fills his glass again. They talk about soccer. He fills his glass twice during that conversation. And then it goes quiet. And he gulps down three glasses consecutively. It wasn't making him feel nice anymore. The fuzzy feeling wasn't feeling happy anymore and had traveled to his vision. He was woozy. Woozy and dizzy oh there he goes to one side, how wonderful it was that Suga was there. So he says just that.

  
     “Wooaaah..Suga...it's so..so wonderful. You here. Niiiiicee..” Suga's shoulder feel nice. And his cheek feels funny on it. Ha. He rubs his face on Suga's shoulder.

  
     “Oh my god Daichi? Daichi are you okay?” He tries to push Daichi off his shoulder but to no avail.

  
     “‘M fine!” His head slips and lands on the counter in a thud, “fiiiiiiineee” and then he hicks. Suga's eyes open wide in terror and grabs the pitcher, almost all the punch gone now. He takes a swig and immediately spits it back out. He groans, and face palms so hard his face stings.

  
     “I'm so, so sorry Daichi,” he says, lifting Daichi to sit up in his chair. “So so sorry holy shit I got you drunk. That was spiked fruit punch...Daichi? Daichi are you okay?” Daichi swings his head toward Suga, but the momentum starts pushing him backwards.

  
     “Just fiiiiiineee.” He says as he's falling backwards. Suga leaps out of his chair and barely catches him. “ ‘m fine ‘m fine ‘m fiiiine” Daichi chants, a tiny grin on his face as Flounder licks it. Suga sighs.  

  
     “Oh god Daichi I'm so sorry, let's get you up stairs, okay? Here we go.”

  
     “Okie dokie...artichokie!” Daichi laughs to himself as he tries to get up, barely able to do so even with the help of Suga 

  
     “Okay, now let's go up the stairs, okay? Does that sound good?” He talks as if he were talking to a baby, soothing and a little high, but it seems to get through to a drunk Daichi who is having the time of his life.

  
     “Sounds,” hick, “fanTASTIC!” Daichi shuffles over the to the staircase, and almost falls if it weren't for the rails. He pats them for a job well done. He then points his finger forward, and a second goes by before he says, “ leggo.” And takes a step up. Then he falls. “I don't remember stairs being so meeann..” he pouts. Suga never recalls seeing him ever pout. “Suga, why is it being so mean??” His dark, auburn eyes were getting highly watery at this point. Oh god, Suga thinks, what have I done?

  
     He rushed over to him and picks him up, almost falling backwards off the stairs from Daichi's muscular weight.  
“Let's go one step at a time, okay?” Daichi nods.

  
     “Okay. One. Two. Three. Four fiiiiiivee” they almost lost it at five, Daichi leaning back a little too far, “six, seven, eight, ni-"

  
     “There's no need to count, Daichi, but thank you.” Suga says in a struggling voice. Daichi nods again in understanding, though he still mouths the numbers.

  
     “Do you like these jeans??” Daichi slurs as he lifts his one leg to the top step, stretching out as much as he can. “My mom said that they show off how….” he stares forward, trying to find the words he's look for, “Athletic!” He screams, tilting towards Suga as he points a finger at him, “How athletic I am.” He looks at his outstretched leg, then to Suga. “Do you agree??”

  
     In that moment Suga panics. It's a simple, and innocence enough question coming from his drunk friend, but he still isn't sure if there was any right answer to it.

  
     “You are very athletic Daichi, no doubt about it.” He finally says, because fuck it. Daichi is drunk, he asked the stupid question, so why not. It turned out to be the right answer as Daichi beams, Hulling the rest of himself to the last step and finally onto the second floor, Suga following suite.

  
     Daichi is surprisingly still standing as he grabs Suga's shoulder for support. Slowly, they make it to his room and Daichi decides it's a good idea to sit down at the foot of the bed. So he does. Suga is trying to take this all in. He got his friends drunk. His drunk friends is funny as hell but this still isn't a good situation. His mom is probably going to kill him. He kinda deserved it though. Still standing at the doorway, Suga holds his head in his hands, trying to think of what to do. He can't call his mom, and he really doesn't want to call Daichi's mom. Then he hears a sob. Shit.

  
     Sure enough, Daichi was crying. Sitting with his legs crossed, arms in his lap and head hanging, his words were hard to understand.

  
     “I-I'm sorry I'm no fun, Suga. I'm not funny or witty, I barely talk and and make things so awkward.” he takes a shaky breath, “no matter what I WANNA to say, I can't no matter what I wanna do I just...can't. My words are-are boring, I can't….I can't express anythin’!!” his body shook in another fit of drunken sobs, “and now I ruined hanging out with you!” Suga slowly lifts his head up and looks at Daichi in shock. Did he really think those things? He doesn't really know what he was doing as he did them, but slowly he goes over and squats in front of Daichi, brushing a section of short, dark hair out of his face.

     “Don't say that!” he says softly, “you are fun to be around, and you don't make things awkward.” He smiles at Daichi, trying his best to be comforting. “You might not be able to say what you mean or express yourself, but that's okay! I really don't care about that and neither do all of your friends, or teammates!” He then adds, “And you haven't messed up anything, I promise.” Suga waited, looking for a reaction. There's silence for what feels like forever, but then Daichi speaks again, much more gently, and with more emotion than Suga had ever heard Daichi let out.

  
     “You are so cool,” he whispers, “you, and you're amazing personality, charm, and all that shit and like-” he huffs, shaking his head in disbelief, “your hair” Suga's head shoots up.

  
     “Wh...what about my hair?” Suga asks with much curiosity. Daichi nods his head drastically, finally looking up at Suga in wonder.

  
     “Yeah! Your hair is sooooo gorgeous!” He says, and his arm is slowly reaching out for Suga as he speaks. Inside, he's screaming. Did he really just spill all his insecurities? And did he really just tell Suga his embarrassing love of his hair? He wants to stop of god he wants to never speak again and to stop speaking now but he can't, “ it's an amazing shade of grey, with a purple undertone and-and like it's so shiny ‘n I bet it's soooo soft…” his words trail off, and Suga finds himself slowly leaning closer, and closer towards Daichi, towards his extending hand until he's straddling his lap, the compliments getting to his head a little bit, and he can't stop staring at Daichi's face. It was full of the most adoration, the most emotion that he'd ever seen on that face; he was entranced.

  
   “Can-can I touch it??” Daichi's red face gets even redder as he speaks, and Suga has to admit he feels a slight tingle on his face as well. But again, fuck it. Daichis drunk, and he was the one to ask the question in the first place so why the hell not.

  
     “yeah, you can.” He immediately feels a large, firm hand comb through his hair before he feels another one, massaging the base of his neck before moving upwards. The touches are so gentle, so sweet that it's hard to imagine that they're coming from his stern friend. Then again this drunken side has brought out a new side of him, and he is still surprised as Daichi continues to talk.

  
     “At school, it's sooo hard to not reach out and just see what it feels like, you know? He keeps combing through it, massaging Suga's head before continuing, “and it's so soft. I think it's gonna be even harder now that I know what it feels like….” Suga just stares at Daichi's face. He's joking, he has to be joking he can't really mean that at all I mean...this is Daichi! But deep down Suga hopes it was true. He had always been self conscious of his hair. From a young age, people had always stared, or teased him for his hair. Through the years he had learned to hate it. But what if Daichi was telling the truth? Could someone really love his hair that much? He closes his eyes and lets the sensation take over. The pleasant feeling of hands running through his hair, over and over again. It's so calming, so relaxing he feels as though he could fall asleep. Slowly he leans forwards, hoping to lean on Daichi's shoulder, but he feels his hands slide from his hair until they cup his face, stopping him from moving.

  
     As Suga opens his eyes to be met with Daichi's. They are still hazy, and his face still splotchy, but they convey so much emotion that Suga still can't get over it.

  
     “And as I kept looking at your hair,” he says, he voice low and grumbly, “I noticed that your face is just as…” he looks up in thought before look back at Suga, “just as breathtaking.”

     Suga freezes. What? Did he really just say that? Yes, he's drunk but still, he said that. Can drunk people lie? No, Suga thinks, I really don't think they can. Suga, for a third time doesn't know how to react. What do Daichis words even mean? Does he just think that I'm handsome for a guy? Or...or… Suga stops himself from that train of thought. It couldn't possibly be that.

  
     “Thank you?” Suga finally says, still in shock. Daichi hears the doubt in Suga's voice and says it again.

  
     “You are absolutely gorgeous, Suga. Come on. You hadda realized this by now!” He grimaces at Suga with a ‘come-on-like-really-dude?’ Face that makes Suga laugh nervously.

  
     “Um yeah….” he starts, “I can't really say that I have…” Daichi just shakes his head ever so little as his eyes roam Suga's face.

  
     “So amazing...so cool…” his hands around Suga are slowly bring their faces closer together, and Suga doesn't fight back. He's to entranced by it all, as he stares into the other's eyes until he can see every little beautiful striation.

  
     “Suga I think…”

  
     “Yes?” Suga says, catching his voice with more anticipation than he ever wanted to hear his voice ever have.

  
     “I think I wanna...I wanna..” their faces are so near , each breath hot on eachothers skin as they draw closer. _Holy shit, is this happening? Oh my god oh my god oh my god-_

     And then nothing. The hands that were once in his face go limp, and Daichis head falls back onto the bed board with a dull thud. Suga doesn't move for a second. He tries to comprehend what just happened before hiding his face in the crook of his drunk, now passed out friends neck.

  
     “I'm sorry,” he pants, feeling his eyes prickle up as he sits on Daichi's lap, “I've ruined everything…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 months. But hey like shit happens and it seems to happen to me quiet frequently so again, I'm really really sorry. On the flip side though! I've made a writing blog on Tumblr called Drabble-and-Purplelaughter , so go check that out and give me props either from stuff I've rebloged or your own!! It would mean a shitton to me if you did. Anyways, thanks you for reading, bye luvs! -Chabi
> 
>  
> 
> (Also formatting is a BITCH I am sorry for that as well)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just going to be a sweet, smooth, and simply story of young love and innocents. Complete opposite of me but HEY LETS MAKE THIS WORK GUYS. Anyways, thanks for reading my stuff, luvs <3 -Chabi


End file.
